


牡丹国色动京城 第四章

by fengzhen5000



Category: n18
Genre: M/M, 李元吉 - Freeform, 李建成 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	牡丹国色动京城 第四章

第4章   
　　夜凉如水，天幕黑中透蓝，暗得连一颗星子都瞧不见。  
　　李元吉坐在马车里，怀里紧紧抱着最小的弟弟。  
　　夜枭从窗前掠过，发出一声尖锐的啸叫。  
　　“四哥，我怕。”李智云抓住李元吉衣襟。  
　　“男子汉大丈夫，怕什么。”李元吉心里也怕得要命，但车中都是弟弟，他若露出一点胆怯，他们就垮了。“有大哥在，他们伤不了我们。”  
　　李建成正在外面赶车，鞭声一道急过一道。  
　　为了轻车简行，他们没有带仆从，就连行李都只带了最紧要的。两辆马车，元吉元霸和三个弟弟跟他坐一辆，庶母和四个姐妹坐另一辆。  
　　“元吉，道路崎岖，照看好弟弟们。”李建成叫道。  
　　李元吉刚点头，马车便凌空飞起，震得他五脏六腑险些颠了出来。弟弟们更是吓得连叫都不敢叫，一张张小脸煞白煞白的。  
　　李建成手掌被缰绳勒出血来，回头叫道：“元吉怎样？”  
　　“大哥，我们没事。”  
　　李建成点头，一抖缰绳，马车绕过深坑，没入丛林。  
　　与此同时，一队骑兵在山林小道疾驰。  
　　“将军，前方发现车轮印记。”斥候回报。  
　　“再探。”骠骑将军桓帜勒住缰绳，侧头道：“车骑将军，都说李家大郎如何惊才绝艳，也不过如此嘛！“  
　　车骑将军静默不语，一双鹰眼直勾勾盯着前方。  
　　“报，前方发现两辆马车。”斥候再度回报。  
　　“好，随我追击。”桓帜大喜，“车骑将军，今日这首功，我拿了。”  
　　车骑将军沉声道：“李家大郎多智擅谋，狡诈如狐，将军还是慎重为好。”  
　　“你怕，那你就自个儿待着吧！”桓帜一摆手，带着他的部将迅速追击去了。  
　　下属不忿，气道：“将军，你把功劳让给了他，如何向陛下交代？”  
　　“何必动怒。”车骑将军浅笑，“桓帜能否追到李家大郎，还未可知呢！”双.腿一踢马肚，低喝道：“随我来。”  
　　倦鸟惊起，扑棱棱的翅膀声在暗夜中听着分外渗人。  
　　李元吉从车厢内爬出来，跟李建成坐在一起。“大哥，他们追来了。”  
　　李建成侧耳细听，冷笑，“一群庸才蠢将。”见李元吉穿得单薄，眉头一皱，“你出来干什么，回去。”  
　　李元吉抽出怀中匕首，咬牙道：“倘若他们追来，大哥先走，我断后。”　  
　　李建成失笑，揉乱他一头软发，“就你，还不够给他们塞牙缝。”  
　　李元吉不忿，“大哥瞧不起我？”  
　　李建成单手揽住他肩头，“他们若追来，你带弟妹先走，我拖住他们。”  
　　“我不。”李元吉嘴唇紧抿，一脸倔强。  
　　李建成蹙眉，“你不听大哥的话了？”  
　　在李元吉心中，李建成如同天神。如今见他眉头微蹙，李元吉如何受得了。  
　　心道：只要能让大哥舒展眉头，便是要他去摘天上的月亮，他都甘之如饴。  
　　“我当然听大哥的话，但是……”  
　　“没有但是。”李建成脸色一变，喝道：“回车里去。”说完左手一抄，已将佩剑握在手中。  
　　李元吉不敢大意，立刻钻进车厢，牢牢守在车门前。  
　　黑衣黑甲，一行骑兵已将马车团团围住，领先一人面覆黑巾，只露出一双鹰眸。  
　　“你不是桓帜。”李建成跳下马车，仰头与之对视，“你是……宇文将军？”  
　　“李家大郎果然不凡。”宇文宝拉下黑巾，“我奉陛下旨意捉拿你。”  
　　李建成目光在众人脸上环环一扫，“都说将军勇武，如今却带了这么多人来捉拿我，真是好大气魄。”  
　　宇文宝听出他嘲讽，脸上掠过一丝难堪，“李渊拥兵自立，陛下不得不慎重。”  
　　李建成沉声道：“我不甘心。”  
　　宇文宝盯着李建成，“怕死？”  
　　李建成抽出宝剑，“我与将军比斗。我若胜，放我家眷还乡，我一人受死。”  
　　“好。”宇文宝跳下战马，长刀如雪，迅速向李建成攻来。  
　　一刀一剑，没有技巧花哨，完全硬碰硬。刀剑每一次相交，夺目的火花照亮了沉沉夜色。  
　　李元吉紧紧握着匕首，双眼眨也不敢眨。  
　　两条人影一触即走，李建成腰间渗出鲜血。  
　　“大哥。”李元吉跳下马车，跑到李建成身边就要查看伤口。  
　　李建成把他推到身后，大笑道：“痛快，痛快，将军用兵如神，步战如风，败在将军手中，建成服了。”  
　　宇文宝提起长刀，刀尖直指李建成咽喉。  
　　“且慢，建成有话要说。”  
　　宇文宝动作一顿，迟疑道：“你有何话要说？”  
　　李建成温言道：“陛下无道，信奸佞，除忠良。将军何不跟我一道去太原，成就一番事业？”  
　　宇文宝上下打量李建成，如同在看什么稀罕的物事。“你是我手下败将，我不杀你已是网开一面，你怎能对我说出这种话？”  
　　李元吉见他侮辱李建成，大怒，“宇文将军以众敌寡，手段下作，就算赢了又有何脸面。”  
　　宇文宝面色冷凝，长刀一收，沉声道：“弟兄们，我的刀不沾李建成的血。”说罢对李建成拱一拱手，背过身去。  
　　那些士兵发一声喊，纷纷举着刀剑向李建成砍来。  
　　李元吉心肝欲碎，奋不顾身的挡在李建成身前。  
　　忽然传来一记破空之声，一枚羽箭射穿了一名士兵的胸膛。接着是第二支，第三支……  
　　惨叫声响彻山谷，尸体一具堆着一具，枯草都被鲜血浸透了。  
　　二十余名死士将宇文宝团团围住，当先一人弯弓搭箭，箭镞正对准他的咽喉。  
　　宇文宝缓缓扫过地上一众尸体，眼中闪过一丝不忍。“原来大郎与我比斗，是为了拖延时间。”  
　　李建成缓步上前，“比斗是假，相邀是真。我倾慕将军才华，敬重将军人品，恳请将军与我一同前往太原。”  
　　宇文宝摇头，“我是陛下亲封的车骑将军，怎能投靠叛贼？”  
　　李建成又道：“将军这番损兵折将，如何向陛下交代？桓帜心胸狭窄，中计后必定满心不忿。他又是虞世基的部属，怎会对你有好言语？”  
　　宇文宝被他说中心事，垂眸不语。  
　　李建成吩咐李元吉，“找一具尸体，套上将军盔甲，划花他的脸。”  
　　宇文宝大惊，“大郎不可。倘若被人知道，我一家老小怎还有活路。”  
　　李建成眸光流转，唇畔含笑，“将军糊涂。死人与活人，谁更容易顶罪？桓帜不追究，陛下不追究，谁还会追究？至于将军家眷，建成只有四个字——将军放心。”  
　　宇文宝长长一叹，“有大郎这句话，我再没有什么不放心的。也罢，从今日起，天下再没有车骑将军。”  
　　一刻钟后，车队再度启程。萧萧山林中，只留下一地尸体。  
　　


End file.
